A laminate-embossing or laminating press can include a heated press roll, two guide or reversing rolls, and at least one tensioning roll for removing slack in the attendant belt system. All of these rolls are journaled with one end in a fixed support wall, and the other end of each roll is journaled in a movable support wall, i.e. the movable support wall can be selectively positioned in the direction of the respective central longitudinal axes of the rolls.
A pressure strip or belt is continuously passed about or tangentially along at the mentioned rolls. The decorating roll or sleeve, for imparting a decorative embossing to the adjacent surface of the laminate, is removably mounted on the press roll. Thus, the decorating roll sleeve can be slid over and off the press roll. The pressure belt provides a lead-in at the heated press roll near one guide roll for the product strip, whereas the product strip outlet is provided by the pressure belt at the other guide roll and also at the heated press roll.
The rolls are journaled in bearings which are arranged in the fixed support wall, and the other ends of the rolls are journaled in bearings which are arranged in the movable support wall. The movable support wall can be displaced parallel to the longitudinal axes of the rolls, and the movable support wall can be detached from the rolls. When the latter occurs, the rolls project in cantilever fashion from the fixed or stationary support wall.
It is known in the art to detach the movable support wall in order to access the free ends of the projecting rolls during replacement of the decorating roll sleeve and/or the pressure strip or belt as described. This may be done for replacing the pressure belt and/or the decorating roll sleeve. Prior to replacing the decorating roll sleeve, the tension on the pressure belt has to be released and the pressure belts removed. This entails labor intensive and time consuming operations. Although auxiliary equipment such as lifting tools, release devices and pressing tools and the like are employed, these auxiliary pieces of equipment are not integral components of the press. As well, they require special installation, adjustment and subsequent removal.